


captives of the wine dark sea

by technorat



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technorat/pseuds/technorat
Summary: Kylo Ren is a fierce pirate. Hux is the son of a governor.Kylo's crew so happens to think the two in love.





	captives of the wine dark sea

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me [here](http://gaygalaxyguy.tumblr.com) on tumblr and you can find me [here](https://twitter.com/gay_galaxy_guy) on twitter.
> 
> This fic is a cleaned up version of a tweet fic, based on @mysticmilkshake's fandom game!  
> prompts were hurt/comfort, pirates, fake relationship, sex dreams + semi-public sex
> 
> Title was partially inspired by another pirate Kylo fic which introduced me to the lovely phrase "wine dark sea," linked right below:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948597

The crew of the fierce Silencer knew this: that Captain Kylo Ren had whisked away the son of a small, wealthy island’s governor, that the man possessed red, fiery hair that had grown soft and long while at sea, and that Captain Kylo Ren and Sir Armitage Hux were deeply in love.

*

Of course, the crew did not possess all of the facts. The relationship between Kylo and Hux was a working one. Hux had hated his father, being his bastard and did not fancy the old man Brendol had tried to marry him off to. So he had stowed away on the first vessel he could find.

It just so happened that vessel was a trading one, one carrying chests of treasures.

Kylo Ren had sunk it, but only after clearing them out of such items. Chief amongst these treasures had been Hux himself, sneering defiantly despite the sword pointed at his throat.

"Well, well, well,” Kylo had said, walking around Hux and taking him in at all angles. “And who might you be?”

Hux had spat at his face in response. A truly romantic first meeting, as most anyone would agree.

*

From there, Hux had moved onto the Silencer as a new resident, taking up space in Kylo’s rooms.

(It made sense, the crew had argued at the time, for Kylo’s room is the only one with a lock and one did not want Hux prowling about as he pleased at that point.)

(It was certainly not because Kylo fancied how Hux’s backside looked within the trousers he had borrowed from Thannison, oh, no.)

*

“What were you doing on that ship?” Kylo Ren had asked, only after they were away from the burning, sinking wreckage of the trader and the people that his crew had left behind to die. 

Hux raised his nose to the air, sitting pretty amongst the many pillows and blankets of Kylo’s bed. “If you must know,” he said, “I broke an engagement my father secured and went off on an adventure. You seem to have spoiled my plans.”

Kylo laughed at that, both delighted and taken aback by Hux’s bluntness. “Brendol Hux’s bastard? Really?”

Hux sputtered, clearly not expecting Kylo to have discovered his identity.

“There are only so many red-haired nobles,” Kylo said, almost placatingly.

“So,” Hux said. “What will you do with me? If you know about Brendol, then you know you will not receive a ransom.” Brendol had never believed in such things. If one was foolish enough to be captured, then that would be one’s own problem. And, besides, Brendol had never had much love for his bastard.

“You may have not been legitimate, but you know all the courtly information,” Kylo said, showing off all his teeth in a grin. “How fortunate that nobles like to travel and are burdened with precious metals and lovely jewels.”

“How fortunate indeed,” Hux echoed that a man so striking and young would want Hux for his knowledge and nothing more. Kylo Ren was tall, with a broad chest that visibly strained the fabric of his shirt. He looked about every inch Hux’s type, if only he were not a pirate, and yet it seemed as though Kylo Ren cared not for Hux's looks. How sad.

*

And so months had passed with the two conniving together to ambush young, carefree nobles who set out on their grand tours. They share their spoils and their bed, but nothing more. It’s somewhat insulting to Hux, for he had always prided himself on his appearance, his slim lines and burnished hair.

He isn’t sure when the rest of the crew had started to assume that he and Kylo are involved but when he mentions this to Kylo—in Kylo’s own bed, no less!—Kylo simply gives a hearty laugh. How insulting!

"Let them believe," Kylo says. "It's easier than to explain."

Hux steams silently about it, refusing to confess that he would very much like to be held by Kylo and kissed. That he spends much of his days raking his eyes across Kylo’s pleasing form, as if to burn the image to his memory.

That Kylo apparently does not feel the same about him! He scowls and sighs and schemes. Ultimately, none of those schemes come to fruition.

*

At night, Kylo tosses and turns. He whimpers and lets out little groans that prevent Hux from sleeping.

Hux has half a mind to put a pillow over the man’s face and be done with it all.

“Hux,” Kylo groans out, panting in his sleep. “Hux!”

Hux himself turns a bright scarlet, turning on his side to peer at Kylo. Sweat beads along the other man’s forehead. His hips jolt forwards, brushing against Hux's leg, an unmistakable hardness there.

He does not know whether he should wake Kylo up and deal with whatever consequences may follow or pretend that this is not happening. Hux’s brain appears to malfunction, because he does neither, gaping openly at Kylo, like a dying fish.

Hux does not move, does not dare breathe, because Kylo clearly thought him so repulsive outside of the barrier of sleep. Once Kylo has gone quiet and still, Hux pushes the blankets away from him and creeps out of bed. He knows when he is not wanted—he has known all his life.

Hux dresses plainly, leaving behind all the jewels and bobbles he’d ever collected. Anything that could possibly remind him of Kylo. When he creeps onto the deck of the Silencer, no one stops him. Which is good. He does not want to explain himself.

“Sir…”

Hux’s heart leaps to his throat.

Mitaka rubs his eye, only half awake. “What are you doing here, sir?” Mitaka asks.

Hux scowls, lifting his head. “I should ask you the same. Would you like to scrub the deck, Mitaka?”

Mitaka pales at that. “No sir!”

“Very good.” Hux leaves it at that. He takes the very smallest of rowboats and sets off, no rations, no water, no supplies. He doesn’t need anything and, more importantly, he does not want to rely on anything of Kylo’s.

Besides.

Hux is close enough to the island of Arkanis.

*

When Kylo wakes in the morning, he is alone. Hux’s side of the bed is empty and cold. It isn’t too unusual—Hux tends to be an early riser. But when Kylo goes to the deck, he doesn’t find Hux. It seems that Hux has vanished, into thin air.

Or, rather, it would have seemed like that, had Kylo not noticed the missing boat.

*

Hux returns home to his father. He’s welcomed with a slap, Brendol’s rings cutting open the skin of his cheek.

“What were you thinking?” Brendol asks. “Have you no care for this family’s honor?”

Hux doesn’t answer. It’s clear enough what he thinks.

Brendol locks him in his old room, telling him that he’ll only be let out when his husband-to-be arrives. Hux is content with this. He has no want to be with company. He crawls into the confine of his bed and covers his head with a blanket and tries to sleep.

*

Hux does not know how long he’s trapped in his rooms. There is no discernible pattern to the trays of food and water brought to him—it’s all according to Brendol’s whims. When Brendol opens the door himself, Hux knows that his wedding has been settled.

They dress him in white robes and give him a cape made of white lace, swirls of ocean foam and seashells embroidered along with precious pearls. His shoes are gold, toes pointed. Every step of his is loud, echoing within the marble halls of the temple to the ocean goddess.

His husband-to-be wears plain charcoal grey the color of his hair. He is not forced into finery, merely waits there, a smug smile upon his face. “Armitage,” Pryde says. “How nice to finally meet you.”

The officiant wraps a golden cloth around their hands: Hux’s gloved hands hiding his callouses, Pryde’s hands, gnarled with age. The officiant drones on, about the goddess, about goodness and giving onto one another. Hux zones out part way through.

He only starts paying attention again when the doors slam open. Kylo Ren strides in with purpose, hands held aloft in a grand gesture. He’s dressed magnificently, in dark robes interwoven with spun gold, a red belt at his waist, rings on every finger.

“Who are you?” demands Brendol.

Behind Kylo are some of his crew, each holding a chest overflowing with treasure. “The groom,” Kylo says confidently.

Kylo’s crew scatter Pryde’s offerings and replace them with their own chests, heavier and more ornate. “You can’t do this,” Pryde sputters, still bound to Hux. His hands are so cold, even through the fabric of Hux's gloves.

“No?” Kylo says. He approaches, a certain swagger to his steps. He leans in, chin lifted up. Arrogant, haughty, and so very beautiful. “Who will stop me?” With that, Kylo hands Hux a knife.

Hux takes it by the handle, using his unbound hand, and cuts right through the cloth. It flutters to the ground. Pryde stumbles away, pale as a ghost. Once he finds his feet, he runs right out of the building.

Hux turns to Kylo, wary. He holds the knife tightly, knuckles white. He doesn’t hear Brendol, doesn’t see him.

Only when Brendol means to hit him, Kylo catches Brendol by the wrist.

“No,” Kylo says, like he’s chastising a child. “You aren’t allowed to hit others.”

One of Kylo’s men replaces him, holding a wicked blade to Brendol’s neck.

“Will you marry me, Hux?” Kylo asks, eyes baleful. “I regret not asking earlier. I thought you knew.”

Hux tucks the dagger into his sleeve before extending his hand. Kylo takes it, hand so much broader and warmer than his. One of his crew, Phasma, hands the officiant a long red ribbon, Alderaanian flame-lilies embroidered on it.

The officiant, more scared than they let on, takes the ribbon within trembling hands and wraps it around their entwined hands. They say the proper blessings and proper oaths, though most of the guests are being held against their will, some of which with blades against their necks. It’s almost beautiful. Far more eventful of a wedding than Hux had ever dreamed.

Kylo tilts Hux's head back, Kylo's thumbs brushing against Hux's jaw. He kisses him slowly, like he will be devoured. Hux finds that he likes this. Kylo's hand trails lower, playing at the collar to Hux's robe.

Hux pushes Kylo away then. "Not yet," he says, when Kylo pouts.

"Not with everyone here," Hux says.

At that, Kylo barks orders, his crew hauling the wedding guests away, leaving their gifts behind. Hux cannot say that that is not a sight to behold. He'd always craved power, now he was married to it, power in physical form.

Kylo takes him there, across the temple's altar, spread like an offering to the ocean goddess herself. Hux tilts his head back and stares out the vast, open windows, over the rocky cliffs, all the way to the rough waves, at their pirate ship, their honeymoon vessel on the wine dark sea.


End file.
